


My How Time Flies

by snowstormdaydreams



Series: Zevran's Daughter [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cute, Cute romance, F/M, Family Reunions, Misunderstandings, Reunions, Secrets, Stressed Inquisitor, Worried Iron Bull
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormdaydreams/pseuds/snowstormdaydreams
Summary: After surviving the Conclave, Sorina is revered as Andraste's Herald, and later named Inquisitor.  It's been nearly eleven years since she's seen any member of her family.  In such a public position, she should have guessed they would find her eventually.This is a continuation of "Zevran's Daughter", but it's possible it could be read alone.
Relationships: Alistair & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Alistair & Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair & Zevran Arainai, Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Cole & Female Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Female Inquisitor & Dorian Pavus, Female Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Inquisitor & Iron Bull, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull & Female Lavellan, The Iron Bull/Female Lavellan (Dragon Age), Zevran Arainai & Female Inquisitor
Series: Zevran's Daughter [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846549
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Sorina was on her way out of Haven to take a breather. The last month had been trying, and sometimes it felt like the weight of it all would suffocate her. It had been nearly eleven years since she had been away from the Dalish for any significant amount of time, and it felt infinitely worse this time around.

The humans revered her as Andraste’s Herald which was bad enough, but they were also looking to her to close the Breach, and cement alliances. She wondered if this was how the Wardens had felt during the Blight, but she refused to think about it too much.

Her fingers flitted from her earring, to her ring, to her necklace, clutching the worry token in her palm. The feel of it was soothing through the worn leather of her gloves. There was nothing she was more grateful of then the fact that she had managed to hold onto pieces of her family for so many years.

There were moments where she wondered if the Leliana she had met here was the same Leliana she’d known as a child. It was far fetched, because this Leliana looked different, and acted nothing like the woman who had told her elaborate tales of Val Royeaux. Even after a month, she didn’t know for sure, and Leliana gave no sign that she recognized Sorina at all.

Sorina was on her way past the Charger’s camp when Bull spoke. “So, you’re a mage.” 

Turning to him, she eyed him suspiciously. “Yes.”

“But you were using daggers in battle.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “I use a staff a lot, but there’s not really a rule that says I have to.”

“And you know how to pick locks.”

“It’s a useful skill. Is there something in particular you wanted to know, or do you want me to just keep confirming things you’ve seen?”

He looked somewhat amused. “Does your clan know you’re a mage?”

“Of course,” she scoffed.

“So then how does a Dalish elf mage get rogue training exactly?”

The question made her hesitate a brief moment, and with his Ben Hassarath training, she was sure he noticed. “I was trained as a rogue before I ever knew I was a mage.”

He nodded, looking thoughtful. “Huh, you have pretty good form.”

She shrugged nonchalantly, smiling coyly. “I’ve always thought so, my fighting style is pretty good too.”

He laughed out loud, and even though she was clearly trying to distract him, he didn’t press the issue. “Where are you off to anyhow?” 

“I have to collect herbs for a healing poultice and find some lumber.”

“Do you mind if I come along? I’m your bodyguard after all.”

Sorina smiled, rolling her eyes good naturedly. “Come on then.”

Sorina’s choice of who to approach for help with the Breach was an agonizing one. There was no reason she couldn’t go to both groups for help, but the decision to approach the templars first was heavily influenced by her own bias. Alistair had been a templar, and when they got a letter asking for help, she couldn’t turn it down. Even though he was no longer a templar, and hadn’t been for years, she tortured herself by what-ifs. Once she also found out that the Wardens had gone missing, a low level of panic began permeating her being at all times.

Being a startup so called heretical movement didn’t give them much reason to contact the King, and a part of her was relieved. She didn’t know if Alistair and Brielle would even remember her, and if they did, she doubted they wanted to see her. Doing her best to put all those thoughts of her head, she prepared with her advisors, and was soon headed to meet the templars.

Everything they saw at Therinfal Redoubt seemingly confirmed all her worst fears. Red lyrium everywhere, corrupted templars, and a fucking demon in her head. A healthy fear of demons had been instilled in her as soon as her magic had appeared, because even Morrigan had warned of the dangers. It was the only thing she and Wynne had ever agreed on.

Having a demon there in her head, walking around among her memories and fears and feelings was terrifying. It poked at memories of her family, her friends, her clan, everything dear to her. If Cole hadn’t helped, she wasn’t sure she ever would have escaped.

The experience left her haunted, but instead of giving herself any time to think about it, they immediately traveled to Redcliffe. By the time they arrived, the rebel mages were just… gone. None of the townspeople could tell them much, except that the Arl had been run out of the town and that all the rebel mages had picked up and left just a week earlier.

Sorina wondered if she’d made the wrong decision, and all the pressure that had been on her since the Conclave threatened to break her. Closing the Breach was her first priority, and then she’d have time to break down. If anyone noticed her change in behavior, no one said a word.

When they arrived back in Haven, they had just dropped their horses at the stable when Bull sidled up, glancing down at her. “Hey, boss, how’s it going?”

She was lost in thought, and it took her a moment to respond. “Me? Oh, I’m good, I’m great, why wouldn’t I be? We can close the Breach now.” 

Her smile was tight, and she was holding herself so tense it almost hurt. She hadn’t mentioned the demon to any of her traveling companions, just writing it in a report to Leliana that had already been sent in. Under the circumstances, she was afraid they’d question whether or not the demon still had a presence in her mind, even though they’d killed it.

Bull chose his next words carefully. “You’re sure?”

Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Yes, I’m sure, you don’t have to worry about me,” her voice was terse.

He resisted the urge to sigh, because from what he’d seen, yeah, he did have to worry about her. Despite appearances to the contrary, and what people might believe, she wasn’t invincible. Knowing better then to press the issue, he just pasted on a smile. “Well, you know where to find me.”

It seemed to surprise her, and she bit her lip when it trembled just slightly. “Right, yeah, just…” She pointed to the gates and darted off, leaving him looking after her in concern.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorina sat on the floor in her quarters, staring blankly at the wall. Everytime she closed her eyes, she heard the demon’s voice and saw Haven burning. The only thing to be grateful for was that it wasn’t the actual demon in her head this time.

She had been named Inquisitor a few weeks after coming to Skyhold, and she still hadn’t quite wrapped her head around it. When she had dreamed of living away from her clan, she had always thought her father would be nearby. Without him, every day kind of felt like the day she’d begged for him to stay and he’d just left her. Like she was screaming and screaming but no one seemed to hear.

She’d spent a lot of time at the war table in the last few weeks, and after the meetings had concluded today, she’d come back to her quarters. There was more work to be done, papers sitting on the desk and reports to look over, but she couldn’t get herself to do them. She couldn’t even convince herself to get up and go to the tavern to see everyone. Seeing Bull in particular always made her feel better, but right now it seemed like more trouble then it was worth.

A while later there was a soft knock at the door, and then footsteps on the stairs. Sorina still hadn’t moved from her spot on the floor, hair appearing gold with the light from the fire. Josephine appeared at the top of the stairs, taking a second to find her. When she saw the Inquisitor, she tilted her head and looked like she needed to say something, before shaking it, as if she’d thought better.

“Inquisitor, I am terribly sorry to disturb you so late, but we just received word from King Alistair, he’s requesting our assistance.”

Sorina scrambled to her feet. “Let me see.”

Josephine came and handed her the letter, waiting quietly as she read it. It was like having ice water dumped over her head, the words so obviously Alistair’s, but so incredibly aloof. Swallowing hard, she looked back up at the ambassador. “I… I’ll give it some thought tonight, and we’ll deal with it first thing tomorrow.”

“Of course, Inquisitor. Would you like me to send dinner up for you?”

Sorina shook her head immediately. “No, I’m actually really tired so I’m going to turn in early. Good night, Josephine.”

Josephine’s eyebrow had furrowed in concern, but she nodded respectfully before excusing herself. When Sorina was alone again, she fell to her knees, barely feeling the painful impact of the stone. Clenching her fists at her side, she struggled to maintain her composure. She would have heard from the King eventually, but she hadn’t prepared herself for words so impersonal from a man who had taken care of her and kept her safe.

Refusing to cry, Sorina bit her lip until it almost bled, taking deep breaths through her nose. Once she’d gotten a handle on her emotions, she stood slowly, going to her dresser. She retrieved some first aid supplies, and quietly cleaned the gash on one knee. After running a bath and washing up, she changed into her sleep clothes and laid in bed, feeling like she was in a bad dream. By the time her eyes finally slipped closed, the fire had burnt to dull embers and she fell into a listless sleep.

When she walked into the war room the next morning, Sorina hid a yawn behind her hand. She heard her advisors talking in hushed voices, and as soon as she walked in, they fell suspiciously silent. She looked at them curiously, and everyone but Leliana avoided her gaze. The spymaster met her eyes, smiling softly, but her eyes were sharp.

“Did you sleep well, Inquisitor?”

“Oh, yes, of course. Let’s begin, shall we?”

The next several hours were spent attending to matters that had been put before them, and discussing their next move when it came to Corypheus. After everything had been wrapped up, Josephine politely reminded her of the reports in her quarters that needed attention, and told her she’d have the kitchen start on her lunch. The look on her face made it clear arguing would be futile, so Sorina just sighed and thanked her.

An hour into her paperwork, Sorina already felt like she was going stir crazy. A knock warned her that someone was coming, and to her surprise, she saw Bull’s horns appear over the railing. When he stepped onto the landing he was carrying a tray of food, making her eyebrows draw down in confusion.

“What are you doing?”

He smiled, setting the tray on her desk. “Red asked me to bring this to you.”

“Leliana? Alright…” She looked up at him. “Why did she rope you into doing this?”

“She didn’t rope me into anything, I went to hand in a report and she told me to go to the kitchen and get you your food,” he shrugged, “I figured I’d join you.”

“Oh, you don’t have to do that, I actually still have all this work to do.”

He held a hand up, looking amused. “I think you need a break. Here, drink your tea,” he pushed the cup closer to her.

She picked it up and took a sip, surprised to find it was her favorite herb blend, with a swirl of honey. When she looked at him in question, he just smiled smugly, carrying the arm chair over and setting it beside the desk. It was a pleasant lunch, and they chatted idly about things that had nothing to do with the Inquisition.

He finally left after they’d finished, forgetting to put the chair back in its place. Sorina got up to move it before she got back to work, but something stopped her and she left it. Her paperwork didn’t feel quite as daunting after Bull’s visit, and even though it took the rest of the afternoon, she didn’t feel as wiped out when she was done.

For the next week, while they were still at Skyhold, Bull brought her lunch every day. He sat with her, sometimes for hours after they’d eaten, telling her stories about Seheron and some of the crazy jobs he’d worked with the Chargers. They talked about how he’d met his company, and he told her, but never really answered how he knew Krem. 

Their conversations were just… nice. If she ever spoke about the Inquisition, he would steer her to other topics, and asked her questions about her clan. On the last day in Skyhold before they left for the Storm Coast, he leaned back in his chair and stared at her.

Flushing under his gaze, she ducked her head for a moment. “What?”

“Your vallaslin, I’ve never seen one quite like it.”

Sorina grinned, deflecting the question. “Known a lot of Dalish elves have you?” 

“I’ve known a few, and seen a few more. But that doesn’t answer my question,” he raised an eyebrow.

She bit her lip and studied him a moment. He looked like he was genuinely interested, and she suddenly realized that she liked the man in front of her. A lot. Clearing her throat after her sudden revelation, she fidgeted, smoothing down her tunic. He just waited patiently for her to speak again.

“I designed it myself.”

“When I asked Dalish she said they honor your Creators. Which one is yours for?”

“For two actually, Falon’Din and Dirthamen, the twin shadows.”

“What do they represent?”

She sighed softly. “Falon’Din is our god of fortune and death, Dirthamen represents secrets and knowledge.”

His gaze was heavy. “Do you have many secrets, Inquisitor Lavellan?”

A laugh bubbled up before she could stop it. “You have no idea,” she shook her head, smiling sadly.

“If I asked, would you tell me?”

The question caught her off guard, and she tilted her head as she thought about it. “Maybe next time you ask me.”

His grin made her heart beat faster, and he held out his hand. “Then I’ll keep asking, unless you tell me to stop. Deal?”

She shook his hand. “Deal.”


	3. Chapter 3

It became a game of sorts. Anytime they had a moment alone, he’d ask her to tell him a secret. Most of the time she just laughed and shook her head, but occasionally she’d share something random and small, like her favorite sweet, or the flower crowns she had worn when with her clan.

They were under a waterfall on the Storm Coast one day, and she could feel his eyes on her. She was searching for a treasure that she’d found a map for, and Dorian and Sera had complained of the wet and cold, so they’d gone back to camp. She’d been planning on going alone, but Bull had insisted on coming along.

Humming, her eyes tracked over the rock wall, and the thin grass path along its side. The water spray was hitting her, but she didn’t mind, inching along to be sure she didn’t miss anything.

Bull’s voice cut through the sound of the water after several minutes. “Can I tell you a secret?”

His voice was teasing, and Sorina turned to look at him, holding a hand over her heart in mock surprise. “The Ben Hasserath has  _ secrets _ ? I am shocked and upset,” she tried to frown, but her lips curled up at the edges.

He rolled his eyes at her, crossing his arms over his chest. “So do you want to hear it?”

She took a step closer. “Of course.”

“I really,  _ really _ want to kiss you.”

Something in his smile made her shiver, and she blinked a few times, processing. “That’s a really excellent secret,” her voice was barely loud enough to be heard over the waterfall. 

Walking up so she was only a foot away from him, she smiled. “I have a pretty good secret too,” she leaned towards him conspiratorially and he had to duck his head to hear her. “I really,  _ really _ want you to kiss me.”

There was a brief pause, and then he wrapped his arm around her waist, hauling her closer. She laced their fingers together, as he leaned down and kissed her. It was a brief kiss, but intense, and when he pulled away, she was at a loss for words. The way he was looking at her made her think that he’d kiss her again, but instead he stepped back.

She put her hands on her hips. “ _ You _ are a bastard.”

He grinned, cupping her cheek and planting a chaste kiss on her lips. “Now,  _ that _ is not a secret.”

Once they returned to Skyhold, things proceeded on as normal. The only thing that changed was that suddenly they were stealing kisses when they were together. Much to her frustration it never progressed past that. Everything else stayed the same, and he still asked to hear secrets, but her annoyance only made her more stubborn.

When Bull got word of the Qunari’s alliance offer, they headed out to take care of it right away. Cullen and Cassandra were all for it, and Josephine liked the idea well enough. Leliana told her to be cautious.

On the Storm Coast, things had gone to shit so quickly it left Sorina’s head spinning. The whole way back to Skyhold, she was unable to think straight, and it wasn’t until she was safe in her quarters that she realized Bull hadn’t asked her to tell any secrets. Something about that piled on top of the grief she felt, and before anyone could come find her, she took off, finding a hiding spot on the edge of the battlements.

Long after the sun had set and it had gotten way too cold, she stayed staring out over the mountains. When she heard footsteps, she didn’t look up, knowing the guard rotation occasionally took them past this spot. She wasn’t expecting to see Bull out of the corner of her eye as he sat beside her.

He sat so he was facing the battlements instead of the view, and didn’t look at her. “Hey.”

“Hey,” she sighed. “How did you find me?”

“Some guards see you out here sometimes, and I took a shot and guessed you’d be here.”

“I’ll have to find a new hiding spot,” she stared up at the stars thoughtfully. “Why did you find me?”

He hesitated so much longer then he usually did, and she finally looked at him. His mouth was set in a grim line, and he was tensed. “I wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Sorina wanted to yell and scream and cry and tell him  _ of course _ she wasn’t alright. Less than a week ago she had allowed an entire boat of people to die. The guilt sat so heavy in her chest she was sure she would suffocate, but beside the guilt was relief. Relief that the Chargers were safe, that Krem and Dalish and everyone had been able to come back to Skyhold for drinks, and that relief only made her feel guiltier.

For some reason, she couldn’t tell him that, angry that he’d left the decision up to her. Being a leader meant making the hard decisions, but she had needed him up on that cliff and he had just stood there. “I’m fine,” her voice was curt.

He glanced over at her incredulously, knowing she was lying but a tiny part of him wanting to believe it was the truth. “Are you really?”

She turned and stood suddenly, her expression deceptively calm. “It’s a secret,” her voice was soft, and then she began to walk away. By the time his body caught up with his mind and he went to follow her, she had already disappeared.

For a while, things between Sorina and Bull were unfamiliar in a way they had never been, even when they’d first met. She took a trip to the Hinterlands, and to the Western Approach, and for the first time since Bull had joined the Inquisition, she left him behind. She was feeling the effects of the last few months more and more, and he was the one she wanted to go to first, but she resisted.

Luckily, she and Dorian had become really good friends, and he allowed her to sit in his lap and just be sad while he pretended to ignore her and read his book. Cole began leaving sweets on her desk for her to find when she returned from meetings, and sometimes while she was doing paperwork, he would come to her quarters to bring her lunch.

When Iron Bull asked her to meet him on the battlements one afternoon, she figured he was trying to pin her down and make her talk to him. She wasn’t expecting him to be stabbed by Ben Hasserath agents dressed as guards. 

After the assassins were dealt with, he didn’t seem to want to believe her total conviction that he was a good person, and she stalked over to him and pulled him down for a kiss. “You’re a good man,” she pulled back a bit, whispering the words into the air between them before kissing him again.

He was the one to pull away this time, resting his forehead on hers for a long moment. “I need to go report this to Red,” he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

After he’d straightened, he stared at her for another few seconds, eyes searching. When he smirked, the pressure that had been bearing down painfully on her chest eased just enough to help her breathe easier. She watched him disappear down the steps, bringing her fingers to her lip, a smile of her own spreading over her face. Creators, she had it bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a day after they slept together for the first time, Sorina had to take a trip to Crestwood, and Bull went along with her this time. Hawke seemed pretty sure his Warden friend would provide further insight into what was going on. As soon as Stroud told them that every Warden was hearing the calling, her thoughts strayed to Alistair and Brielle, and she felt sick to her stomach. When Bull noticed, his fingers twitched with the effort not to reach out for her.

After several weeks in Crestwood, they had a back and forth from a quick stop at Skyhold, to the Western Approach, and back to Skyhold. Then they returned for the assault on Adamant. As they fought their way through Wardens and demons, Sorina felt sick, keeping a sharp eye out for Brielle. They spared what Wardens they could, and Sorina hoped desperately that the Hero was nowhere near the fortress. 

Once they’d fallen into the Fade, she wanted to freak out like everyone else seemed to be, but she struggled to stay calm. She wasn’t sure if physically being in the Fade was worse then having a demon in her head, but it certainly wasn’t better. 

After the fear demon was killed, and they were back on solid ground, Sorina was desperate for a chance to catch her breath. Instead, she spent the next week at Adamant dealing with the aftermath of the siege. The Grey Wardens that remained were there to assist, and there was still no trace of the Hero.

By the time they were able to return to Skyhold, Sorina was ready to sleep for a month. Walking from the stables, she was surprised to see Josephine running towards her. The ambassador stopped in front of her, looking more frazzled than Sorina had ever seen.

“Inquisitor… King Alistair is here, and he demanded to see you as soon as you returned. He’s with Leliana in the War Room now, please, I don’t know what the problem is, but he was insistent!”

Sorina’s stomach swooped dangerously, and for a dizzy moment she was sure she was going to faint. Squaring her shoulders, she nodded her understanding. “I’ll go speak to the King then, please be sure we’re not disturbed.”

She was tempted to take her time getting to the War Room, but there was a real possibility it would just make her lose her nerve. Before she’d even left Josephine’s office, she could hear the king yelling.

“That is my  _ daughter _ Leliana, how could you not tell me!?”

“Alistair, please, I had to be sure… I tried to contact Zevran…”

“Brielle and I could have made that much easier, how…”

Alistair’s voice trailed off as Sorina entered the room. He snapped his head in her direction, presumably to snap at her for interrupting, but as soon as he caught sight of her, he did a double take. It took him a moment to slowly turn to her, staring intently. Suddenly his eyes welled with tears, and Sorina just stood there, unsure what to do.

“Sorina…” His voice was barely a whisper, and then he was moving, pulling her into his arms and hugging her so tightly she could barely breathe. Leliana slipped out of the room as quietly as possible, and neither Sorina nor Alistair noticed her sudden absence.

When he finally let her go, he kept her close, studying her face. She had more scars then she’d had as a child. One over her left eyebrow, a deep one on her right temple, and a small one, right along her hairline, and he traced his fingers over each one softly. The scar on her cheek had faded some, but his eyes were still drawn to it. Her eyes were tinged a little greener now, but her hair was the same silvery blonde, braided the same way Zevran had always done it.

“Hey, lethallin,” she smiled crookedly up at him, eyes a bit shiny.

He pulled her into another hug, grateful she was still small, but mourning all the years he hadn’t seen her grow older. “I’m sorry, I am so sorry, butterfly.”

The hurt she’d felt all those years ago when her father had left her with her clan was still a phantom ache in her bones, but she just didn’t know if she had the energy to be angry right now. She swallowed hard. “He’s alright, he’s alive, right?” 

“He was in Antiva last time he wrote, he’s doing alright, I promise.”

“And Brielle?” Alistair couldn’t meet her eye and she sucked in a breath. “You heard the calling too.”

He was startled by the statement, and he looked up sharply. “How do you know that?”

Sorina wasn’t sure what the policy was on sharing Inquisition information, but she was sure it would be frowned upon. Unfortunately, even after so many years, Alistair was still basically her father, and her concern for him won out. “Corypheus, the… thing we’re hunting. He was doing it, putting a calling in all the Warden’s heads. Where is Brielle, what is she doing?”

He sighed. “After she was no longer Warden Commander, she began helping your father deal with the Crows. We’d hoped…” He shut his eyes as if what he was saying pained him. “We’d hoped that the two of them together, gathering allies would speed things up. We weren’t prepared for such a long fight, and they caught us unaware several times.”

“But where is she  _ now _ ?”

“She’s searching for a cure for the Calling.”

“But they’re both ok, they’re both safe?”

He tried to smile reassuringly, but it was more like a grimace. “Maybe not safe exactly, but they’re fine. Apparently Leliana tried to contact them, but she hasn’t had much luck,” his grin was genuine this time. “Luckily, I know a better way to get in touch.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, if he’s still fighting the Crows, and Brielle is trying to find a cure…”

He leveled her with a look and her voice trailed off. It was the exact same look he’d given her when she was ten and had done something wrong. “They need to come see you, all of us, all of us were hoping there would be a way to get you back, but it just wasn’t possible, it was too dangerous.”

Her eyes welled with tears and her anger suddenly bubbled up as she stepped back. “You  _ left _ me. You didn’t write, or visit, or  _ anything _ . You promised we’d see each other again, he promised to find me again, but he didn’t. I missed all of you so much, hoping you’d just write me one letter, but there was  _ nothing _ .” 

His face twisted as if her words had caused a physical injury. “We wanted what was best for you, we wanted to keep you safe,” tears rolled down his cheeks.

Her own tears spilled over her lashes, and she was so _angry_ but she was also _so_ _tired_. All she’d been wishing for in the last eleven years was to see her parents again. The rational part of her knew that they’d had no better option, but it didn’t erase the pain that their separation had caused.

He held his arms up, and she just collapsed into them, sobbing into his chest. He whispered a long string of apologies, crying as much as she was. Once the crying had slowed to sniffles, he still held her tight. Even once they’d stepped back, he held her hand, reaching up to wipe the tears off her cheeks. 

“I think I’ll ask your ambassador if I can stay a while,” his voice was hoarse

“What about your duties in Denerim?”

“Eamon is acting as my regent, I think the kingdom can fare without me for a little while. Besides, I think this is more important.”

She smiled but quickly sobered. “The calling stopped right? Will you and Brielle be alright?”

“Yes, about a week ago. We’ll be just fine.”

“If you’re sure…”

He squeezed her hand. “I’m positive.”

Sorina frowned slightly. “I have to leave on a trip to the Emerald Graves in a few days, and I’ll be gone for at least a week.”

He looked disappointed for a moment, but he nodded. “I wish it could be like it was when Zevran and I were with you on all your adventures. Maybe your father can come along with you when he’s here, even if Brielle and I can’t.”

“Maybe, but I don’t know if him getting involved is the best idea, it’s too dangerous.”

Alistair looked like he was dying to know exactly what it was the Inquisition was doing, but he didn’t ask. “Thank you for taking care of the Venatori in the palace by the way, it certainly calmed things down,” he paused for a long moment. “Why didn’t you write to tell me who you were?”

She couldn’t meet his eye. “I thought you’d forgotten me, and if you hadn’t, I thought you wouldn’t want to see me.”

He winced. “We never forgot you, and your father has been fighting desperately to get back to you, but the Crows continue to be a problem. Brielle and I were bound by our duties in court, and it would have brought unwanted attention to Clan Lavellan. I wish there had been a better way, but there never was.”

“I waited for years for someone to come back for me, but no one even wrote. I can’t even explain what that felt like.”

“We should have found a way to get a message to you. The longer the Crows kept beating him, the more reluctant Zevran was to believe they wouldn’t find you. Not a day went by when we weren’t terrified of what might happen. All we wanted was for you to be safe.”

“I know, I know, and I’m happy to see you, but it doesn’t change everything that happened.”

“I understand,” he nodded solemnly. “I should go and send word to your father and Brielle. Would it be ok if I join you in your quarters for dinner?”

She smiled softly. “Of course, Josephine wouldn’t let me say no even if I wanted to.”

He hugged her again. “I am so proud of you, butterfly,” with one last long look, he left the room.

Before she could even make a hasty retreat, all her advisors came rushing in, before shutting the door. Cassandra had joined them, and she barely resisted sighing. “So,” Josephine tilted her head, “what happened?”

She looked at Leliana for help. “Well…” 

The spymaster took pity on her. “King Alistair simply wished to discuss a few personal matters with the Inquisitor.”

Cullen was immediately on guard. “Are there more Venatori at the palace?” 

Before her advisors could get ahead of themselves, Sorina jumped in. “No, the Venatori were removed. The King just wanted to thank me in person,” she smiled confidently, remembering a trick her father had taught her. Smile charmingly and confidently until everyone believes what’s being said is the truth.

It seemed to work well enough, Cassandra, Cullen, and Josephine all relaxing just a bit. The ambassador sighed tiredly, and Sorina couldn’t blame her after how worked up she’d been. “The King is on his way to our nicest quarters. He requested that he join you for dinner, so he’ll be arriving at seven.”

“Thank you, I’ll be sure I’m there.”

Her advisors filed out slowly, leaving just Leliana and the Inquisitor. “You didn’t even mention that you knew me,” Sorina crossed her arms over her chest.

Leliana nodded. “It took quite a while to be sure. Even when I sent spies, your clan was quite secretive. I wanted to be absolutely sure it was you before I got anyones hopes up.”

“I couldn’t even tell if you were the same Leliana, you’re so much different then you were back then.”

Leliana’s smile was tight-lipped. “It’s been a long time.”

There was a flash of pain that passed over Sorina’s face. “A very long time,” she paused for an awkward moment. “Thank you for trying to contact my parents. Alistair said he has a way to find my father.”

“I imagine so, those two have been thick as thieves since they cared for you together. Now, if that’s all, let me escort you to your quarters.”

“Are you ok?”

For once Leliana actually looked shocked. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, you are much different, and I wanted to know if you’re alright. Are you?”

The spymaster smiled, seeing traces of the little girl who had been enamored with stories of Orlais, and had once saved a bird with a broken wing. While she was still as fierce and caring as she’d ever been, she was no longer a little girl in love with the world and all of its occupants. She had rougher edges now, pieces that had been broken off and rearranged as she got older. 

“I assure you I’m perfectly fine,” she tilted her head. “I’m happy to say you are almost exactly as I remember.”

Sorina snorted in amusement. “I don’t think I’d be able to convince Sten to let me use him as a climbing structure anymore, or Shale for that matter.”

“I don’t know, Sten once wrote to Alistair to inquire about your whereabouts.”

Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “Well… that’s… I don’t even know what that is.”

They began walking towards her quarters, and once the spymaster took her leave, Sorina slipped inside. Leaning heavily against the door, she took several deep, steadying breaths. Relief, happiness, grief, and anger were swirling through her chest in a hurricane, and she felt like she could crawl out of her skin. Instead, she tried to brush aside what she was feeling, and went to her desk to start on her reports.


	5. Chapter 5

Because she was leaving for the Emerald Graves so soon after being reunited with Alistair, he wanted to spend every possible moment with her before she left. Sorina of course agreed, and they spent time talking about the whereabouts of all those who had traveled with the Wardens during the Blight.

They were having dinner on the night after Alistair had arrived. Talking quietly and trying to catch each other up was hard, because so much had happened since they’d been separated. Halfway through the meal, there was a knock at the door and then heavy footsteps on the stairs.

She knew that it was Bull before he’d even come into view. When he saw she was with someone, he stopped, looking between them. “Sorry, boss, I didn’t realize you had company.”

Jumping up from her desk, she forced a smile. “Bull, this is King Alistair Theirin of Ferelden, King Alistair, this is The Iron Bull, of Bull’s Chargers.”

Alistair looked at her in surprise. “The mercenary company? I’ve heard you and your band do good work,” his tone was friendly.

“They’re an excellent company,” the way Bull looked at her made her nervous.

He and Alistair chatted for a few minutes before he excused himself. After the door closed, Alistair turned to her. “I didn’t know you had any Qunari working with you… Sten would be pleased.”

Her chest felt tight. “Sten, why would he care?”

Alistair tilted his head. “Because he’s Arishok now.”

She wasn’t sure why he immediately assumed Bull was part of the Qun, but all the feelings from the failed alliance came crashing back, and she felt sick. He noticed immediately, urging her to sit back down. “Sorina, what’s wrong?”

It was Inquisition business she was absolutely sure she wasn’t allowed to speak about, so she just shook her head. “Nothing, nothing, I’m fine. I didn’t know Sten was Arishok is all.”

For what seemed like the thousandth time since he’d arrived, Alistair bit his tongue to restrain from asking more. Years ago she’d been going on adventures with he and Zevran, and now she was not only going without them, she couldn’t tell him what they were. He stepped back and sat back in his seat.

“He is. Just after his promotion, he wrote a letter asking about you. He wanted to know you were doing well. We told him you’d returned to your clan, and we haven’t heard from him since.”

The new information was heavy against her heart, the injury it pressed on one that hadn’t fully healed. Sten being Arishok was another thing Leliana had neglected to tell her. Taking a deep breath through her nose, she smiled tightly and steered the conversation in a different direction.

After dinner was done, they talked for a while longer, before she walked him back to his quarters. He hugged her tightly, promising to see her off the next day. Once they’d said goodnight, instead of returning to her room right away, she wandered the battlements for a few hours until she was exhausted.

Turning the corner of the railing, she shouldn’t have been particularly surprised to see Bull on the couch with a book, feet kicked up on the small table in front of him. He looked at her when she entered, but didn’t move from his seat. “Who was that?”

“Hm? That’s King Alistair, I told you.”

“I get that, but who is he to you? You seem to know each other pretty well.”

“What makes you say that?”

“You stand close together.”

His expression gave no indication of how he felt, and she sighed. She wasn’t quite sure she was ready to spill that particular secret, but his line of questioning seemed to imply he had an idea of how they knew each other, and it was not anywhere near the truth. “We’re not involved if that’s what you’re asking,” she didn’t even have the heart to be frustrated that he could even think that.

Bull visibly relaxed, but his expression didn’t change aside from an uptick at the side of his lips that disappeared as soon as it appeared. “You look tired,” his somber tone was now laced with concern. “C’mere.”

Sorina did as he asked, letting him manhandle her into his lap. Laying her head on his shoulder, she placed a hand over his heart to feel the steady thrum. “You okay, boss?”

“I’m fine, just a little tired. If you came here for some fun, I’m afraid I won’t be much help.”

He froze for a second before kissing her temple. “I came to check on you.”

“And make sure I’m not sleeping with the King.”

He sighed in annoyance. “Yes, and a little bit that.”

She hid her smile in his neck. “Didn’t we have the conversation about only seeing each other?”

“Well… for sex, yes. We didn’t really explicitly say we couldn’t see other people.”

Her head snapped up and she barely avoided head butting him. “Do you  _ want _ to see other people?”

Bull tightened his arms around her. “No, definitely not. Which is kind of the reason I was almost ready to punch Ferelden’s king.”

“Please don’t,” she leaned back, staring into his eyes. “Do you want to hear a secret?”

“Always.”

“Alistair took care of me for a while, when I was a child.”

Whatever secret he’d thought she might tell him, what she actually said wasn’t something he had even considered. He burst out laughing, startling her. “Wow, I totally missed the mark on that one.”

“Yes, you absolutely did,” she wrinkled her nose for a moment. “By the way, I kind of thought it was implied we weren’t seeing anyone else, for sex or otherwise.”

His face softened, and he leaned in to kiss her. When he pulled away, she was looking at him in a way that made his chest feel tight. “Well, we’re definitely on the same page now.”

She hummed her agreement. “Good. Let’s go to bed, we have an early morning.”

The Emerald Graves were beautiful, and as much as Sorina loved them, there was a part of her that ached with the knowledge of what had happened there. She loved being there, because it made her feel close to her people, but it didn’t change how much it exhausted her. Bull, Cole, and Dorian all seemed to notice how the forest made her feel, and she questioned bringing them with her when all of them constantly looked at her in concern.

Just after closing one of the rifts, an Inquisition soldier ran to them. “Inquisitor,” she was a little out of breath, “Inquisitor, there is a Crows assassin demanding to see you.”

Sorina felt a jolt of fear. “Is anyone hurt?”

The woman’s brow creased in confusion. “No my lady, he just demanded someone find you, we tried to fight him, but we were outmaneuvered. He did allow us to put him under arrest”

“He  _ let _ you?”

“Insisted on it in fact, he just requested he see you before we send him back to Skyhold.”

“Ok, let’s see what this is all about,” she sighed.

The soldier nodded quickly, and they began the trek to the closest Inquisition camp. It was only about an hour to get there, and she was surprised when business seemed to be going as usual. The woman pointed to the man in question who was just chatting idly with the person guarding him.

He turned as soon as they stepped into camp, and if she had been shocked to see Alistair a week ago, she had been completely unprepared to see her father. His face lit up when he saw her, and before the soldiers could stop her, she’d rushed towards him. She forced herself to stop short, looking at the man guarding him. “Leave us please.”

The guard looked unsure, but nodded and wandered away. “You held my camp  _ hostage _ ?”

He looked hurt. “Of course not, mi amor, I simply requested they arrest me when I evaded their attack,” he held up his tied hands as proof. “As you can see, it is I who is being held.”

Tears of relief, and frustration, and anger welled up in her eyes. The moment he stepped closer all the nearby soldiers immediately took notice, but she waved them off without looking. “How did you find me here?”

“I received a missive from the King of course, he simply mentioned our daughter would be here in the Emerald Graves, and I of course, rushed right over,” he smiled softly. “It is good to see you well, mi amor.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. “Why do they think you’re a Crows assassin?”

“I assume simply because I am a charming Antivan who could outwit them,” he frowned. “I’m sorry, I did not mean to cause concern.”

Sighing heavily, she pulled out her dagger and cut the rope off his wrists. He rubbed the irritated skin, studying her face. “You’ve grown up.”

“That’s what happens when years pass,” she snapped before closing her eyes and taking a calming breath. “You never came back for me.”

Shame showed plainly on his face. “No, I didn’t, the Crows are a problem I have yet to extinguish.”

“I was old enough years ago, you could have come to get me, we could’ve fought them together!”

“I wanted you to be safe, Deshanna took good care of you in my absence.”

She fought to keep her voice down, well aware of the soldiers trying to listen in. “You contacted the  _ Keeper _ ? You couldn’t bother writing me one fucking letter, but you could write her?”

He dropped his eyes to the ground. “I only wished for you to be safe.”

“I’m not a child anymore, and I haven’t been for a long time. Once I was old enough, it should have been my decision,” she looked at him tearfully, “I just wanted to be with my family.”

Angrily wiping the tears from her face, she turned to the soldiers. “There’s been a misunderstanding, he wasn’t looking to cause harm, at ease.”

They all relaxed, but before anyone could come question her, she was marching out of camp, Zevran at her heels. When they were away from prying eyes, she finally stopped and turned around. “Alistair should have told me he was telling you exactly where I was going. He said it would take you weeks to get to Skyhold.”

“I was in the area on business, and I rushed here as soon as I received word. He was unsure exactly where I was.”

She sat on the ground, pulling her knees up to her chest, and hiding her face in her arms. He sat beside her hesitantly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. “I am so sorry, mi amor, I didn’t wish to cause you any more pain.”

It should have been easier to reunite with her father. She treasured Alistair, but in truth, he had only been in her life for a short time. Zevran was her  _ father _ , he’d been her idol since she was three years old when he’d braided flowers into her hair. There was an undeniable joy at seeing him again, but it hurt much more then seeing Alistair had. 

“I waited for you to come back, so many nights spent staring into the woods to see if I’d finally see you again. Deshanna had to find me every time I ran away, and she could never tell me if you’d be coming, all she could tell me is that you’d want me to stay with the clan,” she shook her head. “Why wouldn’t Alistair tell me you stayed in touch with Deshanna?”

“I am sure he thought I should be the one to tell you. It was my insistence that we not write to you, I was too afraid of what would happen if the Crows learned I had a daughter.”

“You always told me fear should never stop you.”

He smiled sadly. “Ah, but when it came to you, I would never take such advice.”

“You left me,” she stared into the trees in front of them.

“I left you,” his arm tightened around her and he seemed to notice the diamond earrings in her ear. “But your family was never far.”

She sighed. “You weren’t very near either.”

They sat in silence for a very long time, and he absently hummed one of the lullabies he’d sung to her as a child. “Did you ever miss me?” Her voice was tiny, and she sounded so much like the little girl he’d left behind it ached.

“Every minute. I worked tirelessly to be with you again, but I was never successful.”

“So why come now, if you were so scared and the Crows are still out there?”

“It is no longer just a small clan protecting you, but an army.”

She snorted. “The Crows have killed people far more important then me.”

“Mi amor, you are set to save the world. There is no one more important than you.”

Tears suddenly spilled over her lashes, because the last thing she’d needed was a reminder of what she had to do. He held her tight as she cried again, hushing her with reassurances in Antivan. She didn’t pull away, allowing him to comfort her, and she mourned for all the years they’d been apart.

The crying had just slowed to sniffles when they heard a sound behind them. Exchanging a look, they both jumped up, unsheathing their daggers. Mana hummed under her skin like it always did when she was upset and high strung. She only relaxed when she saw Bull appear.

Lowering her daggers, she watched her father do the same, even as he regarded the other man suspiciously as he came closer. “Boss, everything good? Who is this guy?”

Knowing he could see her tear stained cheeks, but unwilling to talk about it, she wiped them away. “I’m fine, Bull, this is Zevran Arainai, Zevran, The Iron Bull.”

They stepped forward to shake hands, and Sorina would have been amused by the way they studied each other if she weren’t so tired. “A pleasure,” Zevran shot the man a charming smile.

“This is the guy the soldiers took prisoner?”

“It was a misunderstanding, he just wanted to speak with me about joining. He’ll be travelling with us to Skyhold to help him decide,” the lie slid smoothly off her tongue.

Both of them looked surprised, and Bull was the one able to hide it quicker. He smiled broadly. “Well, why don’t we go have a drink, it’ll be an early morning tomorrow.”

They headed back to camp before her, and she followed reluctantly. As soon as she arrived, one of Leliana’s agents appeared before her. “Inquisitor, what would you like me to tell Lady Nightingale?”

“Tell her to shove it,” she muttered the words under her breath.

The agent looked absolutely horrified. “Truly?”

Sorina felt bad, smiling weakly. “No, I’m sorry, just tell her we’ll be setting out in the morning, and there was a misunderstanding with a man from Antiva. Make sure to inform her that he’ll be arriving with us.” 

He looked visibly relieved to just have a normal, civil message to send along. She was half tempted to tell him to send King Alistair a ‘shove it’ message, but she didn’t want the poor guy to faint. 

Before she even turned around, she could feel eyes on her, and she sighed. Cole appeared at her side then. “You’re sad… and happy,” he furrowed his brows.

“I’m fine, Cole.”

“The Iron Bull told me that’s what you say when you’re lying,” he looked concerned.

She took the hand he held out and smiled as reassuringly as she could. “How about we go on a walk?”

Dorian had passed by at that moment and spoke. “I think I’ll join you,” he raised a brow, “perhaps you’ll tell me what in Andraste’s name is going on.”

They walked for a while not talking aside from Cole’s occasional questions, allowing Sorina to gather her thoughts. Dorian kept a watchful eye on her, and once they were quite far from camp, he stopped them.

“Let’s sit and take a break, shall we?”

She narrowed her eyes at him. “You hate nature.”

“True, but I hate you significantly less, so sit down and talk,” his tone was no nonsense.

They all sat with their backs against the trunk of the tree. “So what is going on with you, my dear?”

Sorina sighed heavily. “Have you ever wanted something so badly, but once you get it, it doesn’t make you as happy as you wanted?”

“Yes…” Dorian looked at her. “Are you talking about Bull?”

She snapped her head to look at him. “What? No! This has nothing to do with that. I just,” she squeezed her eyes shut, comforted when Cole took her hand again. “There’s something I have begged the Creators, the Maker, literally anyone for, and now that I have it… I don’t know,” she struggled to voice her thoughts.

She was so happy to have her parents back, but all the times she’d wished for it, she’d only dreamed of happy, tearful reunions. The anger, and loneliness, and guilt had never factored into the dreams. Reuniting with Alistair and her father, and soon Brielle, while joyful was also heavily weighted with negative feelings that their separation had caused in the first place.

He pat her hand reassuringly. “I know what you mean. When we saw my father, a part of me was quite happy when he admitted he was wrong. We left on slightly less volatile terms, but it didn’t change what he’d done, it didn’t erase the anger or the hurt or the grief he’d caused me.”

She laid her head on his shoulder. “Yeah, just like that.”

“There is nothing wrong with a little wallowing sometimes, even if you have gotten what you want. And if you need anyone killed, please say the word.”

She laughed softly, not realizing she once again had tears dripping down her face until she tasted them on her lips. Both men with her were tactful enough not to say anything, and they spent the rest of the afternoon answering Cole’s questions.

They returned to camp just as the last traces of dusk disappeared, and instead of stopping to talk to Bull or her father, she went right to the tent she shared with Dorian. He and Cole came to bring her dinner a little later, and they stayed holed up in there together until they had to get to bed. Cole kissed her cheek a little shyly before disappearing.

After they’d gotten into their bedrolls and extinguished the light she had conjured, Dorian spoke. “Thank you.”

She rolled over to face him even though she couldn’t see his face. “For what?”

“For bringing me to Redcliffe that day, for allowing me to join the Inquisition, for setting an admirable example. Pick one.”

“Dorian, you’re my best friend, you don’t have to thank me.”

He was quiet for a long time. “Well, it’s a good thing you’re my best friend, because you on the other hand, have quite a lot to thank me for,” he had the haughty authority back in his voice.

She rolled her eyes and grinned. “Thank you, Dorian,” she closed her eyes, and exhausted from the day, slipped off to sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

The whole way back to Skyhold, Sorina could feel two sets of eyes on her. Her father was happy enough to chat with the soldiers as they traveled, while Bull was distracted by Cole and Dorian. Everyone else had been left at Skyhold since it had only been a short trip, giving them time to recover from Adamant’s siege. As soon as they returned to the keep, preparation for the Empress’s ball would resume, and she wouldn’t have time to worry about her past catching up to her. 

She knew Bull deserved a full explanation, especially with the sudden appearance of her father, but she didn’t feel quite ready to give it. Taking the cowards way out, she rushed to her quarters as soon as they arrived back at Skyhold. Even after their time apart her father knew her, kindly telling her he’d catch up with Leliana and Alistair for a while.

It was a relief that she even got a few hours to herself, but eventually there was a knock at the door. She was sitting on the balcony with her back against the railing, face buried in her hands. Recognizing the footsteps as they got closer, she didn’t bother to look up.

“If you’re here to ask if I’m sleeping with the prisoner not prisoner, the answer is no.”

Bull chuckled as he settled beside her. “No, I learned my lesson last time. Another voice from your past, kadan?” Neither of them noticed the pet name.

She turned her face to look at him, cheek pressed into her arms. He was warm beside her and she suddenly realized how cold it had gotten. “The loudest voice from my past.”

He tilted his head, holding up his arm so she could scoot closer. Settling his arm around her, he stayed quiet for another few minutes. “Your father?”

Sorina should have known he’d get it first try, and she knew she couldn’t lie. “My father,” she sighed.

He pulled her tighter against him when he noticed she was shivering. “Well, whenever you want to tell me about it all, I am sure it’s a kickass story.”

She snorted, climbing into his lap and tucking her head beneath his chin. “ _ That _ is an understatement.”

“Just to be clear, I’m going to have the King of Ferelden and an assassin talk to me about seeing their daughter?”

She looked up sharply. “How do you know he’s an assassin?”

“Just a guess. He was awfully comfortable letting himself be captured.”

“Yes, he’s an assassin, and yes, they are definitely going to threaten to kill you.”

He grinned. “Just like you did.”

“ _ I _ told you Cassandra would kill you,” she hid her smile.

“Of course, how could I forget?”

They sat in a comfortable silence until the sun began to set and she leaned back. “I can’t just avoid them forever.”

“No,” he agreed easily, “do you really want to though?”

She closed her eyes and blew out a breath. “No.”

“I’ll come with you if you want me too,” he kissed each eyelid.

A grin curved on her lips, as she opened her eyes. “I need to do it myself first. Don’t be surprised if my father shows up out of nowhere.”

“Noted,” he helped her stand before getting to his feet himself. He leaned down to kiss her briefly. “I’ll see you later tonight?”

“I’ll come to the tavern, or your quarters, depending on the time,” she stood up on tiptoes to kiss him again. “I have a present I need to give you anyway,” she felt uncharacteristically shy. 

“Well, I’m sure I can give you something in return,” he winked lewdly, grinning when it made her laugh and roll her eyes.

On her way to find her father, Josephine spotted Sorina from across the hall and rushed up to her. “Inquisitor, I’m sorry to do this to you, but there are matters that need your attention in the War Room, Cullen and Leliana are already on their way.”

Taking a deep breath, Sorina forced a smile. “Of course, let’s go wait for them.”

By the time Sorina left the War Room, the sun was already coming up. There had been so much to talk about with so many people requesting help, and in order to focus on their mission to save the Empress, they had plowed through as much of it as they could. Yawning, she headed towards Bull’s room, intent on getting a few hours of sleep.

She wasn’t very surprised when her father fell into step beside her in the courtyard. “Waiting for me, were you?”

“I just wished to see you again, Leliana informed me you had much work to do.”

They stopped outside the tavern, leaning against the wall and facing each other. “I was coming to talk to you, but one of my advisors had called a meeting.”

“You are under a lot of pressure, mi amor… are you alright?”

Sorina looked up at him and sighed, the concerned look he gave her the same one he always had. “I’m tired, I’m just really fucking tired,” bitterness crept into her voice, but it was just the two of them.

He reached out and took her hand. “I would like to stay, if you’ll allow it.”

“I thought you were still working on taking out the Crows?”

“Who says I will not continue to? I have made  _ some _ strides in our time apart.”

“I’m sure you could be a really useful addition,” she looked thoughtful. “Actually, there might be a way for you to do both.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“The Crows offered to help us, if we help them. Maybe instead of taking their offer, you can take the contract from them.”

Zevran grinned. “Mi amor, you know me so well.”

She rolled her eyes before frowning slightly. “If you stay, you mean you’ll  _ stay _ right? And when this is all over, we’ll go to deal with the Crows together?”

When he paused, she thought he’d refuse, but he squeezed her hand. “If that’s what you wish, certainly.”

Sorina smiled in satisfaction. “Good, welcome to the Inquisition then.”

He hugged her tightly, and when he stepped back he was smiling. “I don’t suppose your friend will be joining us? I had a lovely chat with him earlier in the evening.”

There was no need for him to specify who he was talking about and she glared. “I’m sure you did,” she sighed. “I suppose you brought Alistair along with you?”

He looked far more pleased then he should have. “Why of course!” 

She groaned. “Right, so even after all this time you still know how to work together.”

When she yawned, he looked worried. “Get some sleep, mi amor, we will have plenty of time to speak more after you have gotten some rest.”

Nodding reluctantly, she gave him one last hug before climbing the stairs to Bull’s quarters. As soon as she slid into bed, Bull slung an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, eyes popping open when he felt how cold she was. “You’re freezing.”

“Yeah, I was outside for a bit after I got out of the War Room,” she unabashedly put her feet against his leg to warm them up. He grumbled but didn’t pull away, tightening his hold on her. “My father caught up with me outside. He came to see you?”

“He and the King both. I’ve gotta say, your father is a little scary.”

“Not Alistair?”

Bull snorted. “The King is intimidating, but he’s bound by his obligations. Your father on the other hand is an assassin, and he would have no objections to gutting me,” he pressed a sleepy kiss to her head. “He’s the one who trained you?”

“Uh, he and the Queen of Ferelden,” she squinted up at him.

He leaned back so he could see her face in the early light of dawn. “You’re fucking with me.”

“Well, no, not at the moment,” she winked, “sometimes though.”

He chuckled, shaking his head slightly when suddenly he scrutinized her face. “So, the King took care of you, the Queen taught you to fight, but your father is an assassin, and you’re Dalish. Were you traveling with them during the Blight then?”

She blinked at him a little dumbfounded. “How did you figure that out?”

“Ben Hasserath, remember?”

She pouted at his smirk. “Yes, I traveled with them during the Blight.”

“How old were you?”

“Ten.”

His face darkened slightly. “You traveled with the Wardens who saved Ferelden when you were ten?”

“Uh, yes. But I was trained to fight, and found out I was a mage, and for the most part I just stayed at camp,” she rushed to clarify.

“I know you, I doubt you just sat still in camp waiting for your father.”

“Well, yes. I technically killed some darkspawn, and a few cult members.”

Bull’s eyebrows shot up. “What kind of child were you exactly?”

“If you ask my father, the Keeper, or even Alistair, they would tell you a very difficult one.”

His voice was teasing. “Less difficult then you are now?” 

She pinched him. “You wouldn’t like me so much if I wasn’t so difficult.”

He smirked. “Probably not, no.”

Poking him in the side half heartedly, she tried to bite back her grin. “You’re lying.”

The arm around her tightened. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He pressed another kiss to the top of her head. “Go to sleep, I doubt you’ll be getting much of it.”

Sorina sighed, throwing an arm around his waist. He stayed up while her breathing evened, and he didn’t have to look in a mirror to know that total adoration showed plainly on his face.


	7. Chapter 7

Even once Corypheus had been defeated, there was work to be done. Saving the world was an endless task it seemed. 

By the time Sorina returned from a trip to Emprise du Lion with Bull, Cole, Varric, and Dorian, Zevran had returned to Skyhold. He had been sent to steal a Crows contract which he had done quite successfully. 

She had already gotten word that Brielle’s return had been delayed, and Alistair had gotten stuck in Denerim. It was… disappointing that their family wouldn’t have the reunion that they deserved. At least she could write to them as much as she wanted.

Josephine informed her that her father was waiting in her quarters. Reluctantly parting from Bull so he could go check on the Chargers after their latest mission, she rushed right up.

“I am so proud of you, mi amor,” Zevran pulled her into a brief hug.

“Thank you,” she sighed heavily, “but the work will never be done.”

“You deserve a break, no?”

“I can’t, not now, not yet,” she was afraid to tell him that if she stopped, she wasn’t sure she would have the strength to come back.

“My trip to Antiva yielded much information. I have discovered a new place to resume my work.”

“When do you leave?”

“Not until you are ready, mi amor. Leliana has arranged for Shale to travel to Brielle, who will make their way to Antiva. She has also devised a plan so you are able to work on Inquisition matters in your absence,” he put her hand on her arm. 

“Leliana thinks I can just leave?”

“Mi amor, you do not have to carry out every task on your own. Your people will assist you, if you would only request it.”

Sorina had spent the last several months making huge decisions that altered the state of Thedas. She had also spent those months going around and helping individual people. Bull had also told her she needed to learn to delegate tasks, or she would completely burn out.

“Alright.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Alright?”

“I’ll need some time to prepare, but you’re right, I need some time. We can leave next month.”

“Excellent! I will inform the King at once,” he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ll join you for dinner in just a bit.”

As Zevran went down the stairs, Bull was coming up, and she heard them stop for a moment and talk quietly. Despite Zevran’s very real threat to Bull’s life just a month and a half before, the two men got along quite well.

Sorina had just flopped back on the bed when the footsteps resumed and Bull came around the railing. Smiling in amusement at how she was sprawled out, he came to sit on the edge of the bed before laying out beside her, propping his head on his hand, and linking their fingers.

They were quiet for several minutes before she finally spoke. “I’m leaving next month to go with my father to Antiva.”

He snorted. “You say that as if I’m not coming with you.”

“You’re not… You don’t have to… I’ll be fine,” she looked over at him.

“I have no doubt, kadan. But I’m still coming with you.”

“But…”

His brow furrowed. “Do you not want me to come?”

“Of course I want you to come!” She blew out a breath, bringing her hands up to cover her face. He waited patiently as she gathered her thoughts, and finally she peeked up at him for a second. “I never want to be without you,” her voice was tiny.

He brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. “Is this about the red templars?”

Bull felt the muscles on her forehead contract. “I thought you were going to die,” her voice was muffled.

“And  _ I _ thought you were dead when that giant threw you on the ground last week. We live dangerous lives, kadan. But I’d rather be there with you to try and make it a little less dangerous.”

She sighed and rolled over to look at him. “It’s probably safer anyways. You  _ never _ sit still for the healers when you get hurt.”

“It’s an extremely effective way to convince you or Stitches to do it instead.”

Sorina knew he didn’t fully trust the healers to fix him up, so she couldn’t even be upset with him. “I suppose it’s a good thing the Keeper made me learn so many healing spells. Maybe she knew I’d end up with an insane, reckless bastard.”

“The woman who nearly dies at least once every few weeks is not allowed to lecture me on being reckless. Besides, I’m your bodyguard. It’s my job to protect you,” he grinned.

She curled one hand around each half of the dragon’s tooth like she often did to reassure herself. “It’s our job to protect each other,” she corrected.

Bull leaned over to capture her lips in a kiss. “I wouldn’t have it any other way, kadan.”


End file.
